My Kittypet Warrior
by DivinelyLoved
Summary: This is a mostly true story dedicated to my cat Greypaw.
1. A Missing Button

**A/N: This is mostly based on a true story. I hope you like it. It's probably going to be really short, five chapters at the most.**

**Preface**

_**A Missing Button**_

I fell, crying into my mother's arms. The cat I had, loved for eleven long years had just disappeared. There was no way she could be gone for nearly a month and come back now. Maybe, if we lived somewhere in the city she would have been found, but here the chances of a small cat surviving along with the coyotes, eagles, and foxes in Montana winter wilderness were slim; especially when that cat was sick, and old.

I couldn't believe she was really gone. She had survived living with that little girl who used to pull her tail and hit her almost long enough to be with her when she went off to middle school. She had survived dog fights, fox attacks, and many days without food. To me, she seemed invincible, like nothing could ever hurt her, but it was now time for me to realize that even the strongest warriors fall.

Buttons was gone.

This seemed to be the last in a series of unfortunate events for a long time though. My grandmother's death and my great-grandfather on my mom's side of the family hit me hard. I was surprised how I took this the same way. I remembered adults telling me about how loosing a pet could feel_like_ loosing a family member, but they were wrong. Loosing a pet _was_ loosing a family member.

**I would really like reviews for this but I won't be pushy, I understand if you don't want to. Oh, and the name of the cat was Buttons, just incase you didn't get that.**


	2. His Grey Paws

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**His Grew Paws**_

A few months passed and I was completely over the loss of my first cat, or so I thought.

I woke up one morning tossing in my bed, uncomfortable in any position I was in and my head pounding from the slightest sound or movement. My aching stomach didn't help either.

Finally I sat up in bed, hoping that I could wait this one out. My body had different ideas. I felt the bile rise in my throat and I ran the six steps as fast as I could with my weak body to the bathroom. I bent my head over the toilet and…

Yup, I wasn't going to school today.

Crying, I did what I usually did when I was sick. I walked slowly up the stairs, stepping carefully so that I wouldn't fall. I felt lightheaded and the task of holding my eyelids open proved to be a difficult one.

When I met my parents upstairs before I could open my mouth they declared I was too sick to go to school.

Amen to that.

I don't know what happened after that because I fell asleep on the couch.

When I woke up I felt the need to hold something. I felt lonely and empty. I let my dogs, Morgan and Chase, into the house hoping that they would help, and they did, a little. I didn't feel quite so lonely but I still wanted to hold something. The dogs had too much energy to want to be held and even if they did quiet down I knew that they would never sit still and they were bigger than what I was looking for.

When I realized what it was I was looking for, what it was that I missed, what it was that I usually held when I was sick, what it was that comforted me for the other eleven years of my life, I began to cry.

I wanted her back. I wanted my Buttons, my _kitty_ back, but I knew the heavens wouldn't give her back.

They didn't give my horse Chinook, my gold fish Star and Goldie, the dogs Murdoch, Guinness, or even Griz back. Why would they begin with her?

That's when I decided I might be ready for another cat. Not a replacement for the one I lost. One to fill the missing hole in my heart that Buttons had left with me when she left the earth permanently.

…And so the persuasion began.

It didn't take long to get my parents to agree to get another cat (our mouse problem was getting bad). They agreed to start looking after our vacation in April to Florida was over. I didn't want to wait that long, but I didn't push my luck.

There was no hesitation in our search for another cat. As soon as we arrived home I convinced my mother to take me to the pound to look. We didn't find one we liked on our first try, nor did we the second time, or the third, or the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh or eighth.

Ever time we thought we had come close to a perfect math something was always wrong. The color was too easy for predators to find outside, to violent, too lazy, too big, to hairy, the list went on and on but one day we arrived and it was different.

I walked in and saw a beautiful gray long haired cat weaving his way through the cat room. I think I fell in love with him right then. I took a few steps towards him, and he looked up saw me, and trotted over.

I stuck my hand out to pet him and his purr began immediately. As I scratched his head he weaved himself between my legs, as if he were tying himself to me right then. I continued massaging him for a few minutes before I grabbed a toy.

As soon as he saw it move, he pounced. Yeah, he would be good for our mouse problem.

Eventually I felt guilty for spending all my time with this one cat so I pet some others but suddenly they didn't feel right it was like my hand was shaped only to pet one cat in that room. I turned around to look for the beautiful gray cat and saw that my mother had entered the room and was petting the very cat I was looking for.

He picked his paw up and slapped her hand. Usually my mother would be mad at something like this but she just laughed. I walked over to them and began petting him again.

"I like this one mom," I told her, "I was playing with him before, and I really liked him."

"I don't know…" she trailed off. I looked up to her and saw her staring lovingly down at the cat before her and I knew that her mind was already made up.

I was petting the newest addition to our family.

I felt the missing piece of my heart suddenly mend and I had the urge to cry. I was _so_ happy.

My mother walked out to get his paper work and when she stuck her head back through the door to tell me we had to go I was disappointed. I wasn't ready to leave him yet, but I did and the next day when I arrived he was playing with his friends. I felt guilty for separating him from them.

When the lady came in with the cage she told us that he was getting ready to go to Petco and that we came just in time. I was glad for that.

Filling out the rest of the paper work was easy. After we were done they asked me to pick out a nametag and if we wanted to change his name from Quinton to something else.

My mother and I had agreed the night before that Quinton didn't fit the energetic cat.

I told them yes, I wanted to change his name. When they asked me what his new name was going to be I replied.

"Greypaw."


End file.
